


he hopes for a lie

by chaletian



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes the dragon was wrong about this. But he sees things differently to when he was young, and he is very much afraid the dragon is always, in its way, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he hopes for a lie

The Great Dragon is gone. Not dead, Merlin hopes (knows). Escaped, at the height of Uther Pendragon’s doomed war against magic. When he was younger and magic was new to him, Merlin hadn’t believed much of what the dragon had said. He had disregarded his warnings. Mostly, Merlin reckons, that worked out all right.

But he’s older now, and sees things differently. Now, Merlin thinks the dragon was always, in its way, right. He’s pretty sure that it was right about Mordred. (Merlin still thinks they were right not to kill a child; he has a sinking feeling this sentiment will change in the future.) He’s definitely sure that it was right about Arthur’s importance.

He hopes it was wrong about this. Standing in the great hall, garlanded with flowers and happiness, an occasion more joyous even than King Arthur’s very coronation, Merlin watches as Arthur and Guinevere marry, and tries to ignore what the dragon once told him, many years ago.

_“Guinevere will help bring down Arthur and Camelot. You must not let her.”_

He hopes the dragon was wrong about this. But he sees things differently to when he was young, and he is very much afraid the dragon is always, in its way, right.

FIN


End file.
